Mi corazon y mis recuerdos
by TearsofAngels28
Summary: Isabella llega a Danville despues de dos años en Paris, pero tras su llegada se esconde un oscuro secreto ¿Podra Phineas averiguar eso que esconde Isabella?¿Podra tambien darle respuestas a lo que siente por ella?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^^ soy nueva en fanfiction, por lo que este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.

Copyright. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son prpiedad de DanPovenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Epilogo

Era un dia precioso para muchos, menos para ella. El sol alumbraba su cara, haciendole recordar viejos y alegres momentos, donde la felicidad aun existia en su corazon, donde tenia aun ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba. Había sufrido mucho desde que cumplio los 12 y aun seguia sufriendo a causa los malos recuerdos.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, como todos la conocian, era una chica alegre y enamorada, dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea, una chica con mucha voluntad y valor para hacer las cosas. Ahora esa imagen solo quedaba en el recurdo de las tantas personas que había conocido,sus ojos azules solor mostraban dolor y tristeza.

-Despues de tanto tiempo...-dijo con la voz apagada.

Una vez esuche en un cuento, que los sueños se hacen realidad,que la magia existe y que el amor durara y sera correspondido. Lo unico verdadero de esa historia fue que el amor durara, ya que lo he llevado conmigo durante años y años, aferrandome al dolor de que no estes a mi lado, aferrandome al dolor de que no te des cuenta de que yo te amo.

No quiero ser tu amiga, ni tu hermana, quiero ser alguien especial en tu vida, en tu corazon, quiero que sientas esto, este amor que me esta matando de mucho que quiera olvidar se que no podre, ya que te has grabado con fuego en mi corazon . Despues de tanto tiempo te volvere a ver, pero ten por seguro que ya no esperare...


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdida en la oscuridad **

El viento azotaba ferozmente las hojas de los arboles con la fria brisa de la noche. Al fin estaba en su casa, esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traia, felices y tristes. Pero al fin y al cabo eran recuerdos que se quedaron grabados en cada pared de aquella casa.

Isabella ya habia llegado a Danville, su hogar, ahora que estaba alli se sentia sola, muy sola...

Despues de dos largos años en Paris, habia logrado convencer a su tia de volver y se sentia feliz por eso. La pena era que habia vuelto para encontrarse sola y abrumada por el pasado. Su tia le mandaria dinero para mantenerse. Todo habia sido muy complicado para ella desde que dejo Danville. Dejo atras tantas personas...pero cada pedacito de ellos habia permanecido a su lado estos años provocandole una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

_Cuanto tiempo...¿por que mama? ¿por que tuviste que desaparecer de mi vida? No sabes lo doloroso que fue para mi tener que enfrentarme a tu ausencia¿por que no estuve contigo ese dia? Nunca me lo perdonare.._

_Te perdi a ti, a mis amigos, a la persona que amo. Pero lo peor fue perderme a mi misma y mi vida. No entiendo como pude llegar a esto. Tampoco entiendo lo que te hicieron, pero encontrare respuestas, para eso es por lo que he venido.._

El corazon apagado y triste puede ser el alma mas letal, eso Isabella lo sabia muy bien. Pero no habia venido a lamentarse, habia venido a buscar respuestas y a ser posible ha darle un giro a su vida.

Bueno, ¿ que les ha parecido? un poquito cambiado.

Se que es corto, pero mas adelante hare capitulos mas largos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentros**

Frente a un espejo y con la mirada perdida se encontraba Isabella. Observaba lo que habia cambiado estos ultimos años. Su cuerpo se habia desarrollado, ahora su pelo era ondulado y se ponia un poco de maquillaje.

_Ya no soy aquella niña de 12 años, esa parte de mi se ha quedado atras. No estoy segura de que aun este dentro de mi. Mis amigos a lo mejor se den cuenta, quizas dejen de hablarme o a lo mejor ya me han olvidado._

Desvio sus ojos del espejo para bajar las escaleras. Su primer dia de instituto la esperaba.

Antes de seguir su camino miro con añoranza la casa de en frente, donde habia pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con todos sus amigos. Aun recordardaba esas frases que significaban tanto para ella como _¨¿que estais haciendo?¨ _o ¨_ahi estas Perry¨. _Aun las escuchaba en su cabeza a menudo.

**Flasback**

_-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- pregunto Gretchen_

_-Si, prometo que te escribire. Mientras tanto tu seras la jefa.-dijo Isabella dandole un fuerte abrazo._

_En verdad le dolia irse, pero era lo mejor.._

_Isabella miro a sus amigos con tristeza, Buford estaba usando a Balgeet de pañuelo, las chicas la miraban tristes, Ferb, como siempre, le daba animos con la mirada y Phineas, tenia una gran sonrisa. Isabella se acerco a Phineas y le dio un abrazo._

_- Isabella en verdad no comprendo porque tienes que irte pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, siempre te recordaremos. Siempre te recordare como mi mejor amiga..- dijo Phineas correspondiendo al abrazo. Isabella ante estas palabras se emociono y solto una lagrima que fue acompañada de muchas otras._

_-Phineas ¿sabes? Aun que este alli, me llevare conmigo todos estos recuerdos que formamo juntos tantos buenos como malos, porque cada uno de ellos forma parte de mi vida. Os recordare a todos, y a ti Phineas como la persona especial que eres para mi- respondio Isabella entre sollozos. Se separo de Phineas con dificultad y se metio en el coche. Miro a traves de la ventanilla y lo vio sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan grande tras la cual se escondia la tristeza de ver a su mejor amiga partir._

**Fin del flasback**

Ese recuerdo aun la entristecia pero las palabras de Phineas de verdad la llenaron de alegria de alguna forma ¿Vivirian aun en esa casa? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio a dos chicos altos saliendo de la casa. Uno tenia el cabello verde y vestia muy bien y el otro era pelirrojo y tambien vestia bien. No habia duda, eran Phineas y Ferb.

En sus ojos habia millones de sentimientos encontrados, y su corazon latia rapidamente, parecia que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Un leve sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de Phineas e Isabella.

-Isabella-susurro Phineas incredulo. Ferb lo miraba sin entender hasta que dirigio su vista hasta donde la tenia su hermano. Si, ya lo entendia.

Isabella corrio hacia ellos y los abrazo entre lagrimas. Ellos la miraron sorprendidos.

_Es el, al fin puedo verlo. La distancia ya no nos impedira nada por ahora, ojala supieras lo mucho que os he echado de menos, pero sobre todo a ti..._

_-_Os he extrañado...


	4. Chapter 4

Copiright. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DanPovenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Algo nuevo<strong>

-¡Isabella¡

Phineas no se lo creia...era algo imposible que ella estuviera aqui despues de tanto tiempo ¿Como?

Lo abraze con todas mis fuerza despues de tantos años..Era algo que no podia describir. Lo que sentia era algo indescribible...Algo magico.

-Por fin nos encontramos...

-¿Isabella que haces aqui? Es decir.. cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado...-dijo Phineas- ¡digo! te hemos extrañado todos

- Y yo a ustedes..-contesto Isabella mirandolo aun con rastro de las lagrimas que habia derramado al verlos- y tu Ferb veo que sigues sigues hablando tanto como siempre.

Los tres rieron. Phineas observo a Isabella. Habia cambiado mucho, ciertamente habia cambiado mucho su pelo ahora estaba ondulado y no usaba su tipico lazo rosa, y vestia otra clase de ropa. Estaba mas guapa. Pero el como podria pensar eso de su mejor amiga. Si, su mejor amiga, eso era lo que era solo una amiga como otra cualquiera.

-Phineas, ¿vamos juntos al instituto?- pregunto Isabella

-Pues claro. Vamos

Al llegar al instituto, Isabella se sintio un poco nerviosa, pues habia estado lejos tanto tiempo que ya no sabia como iban a ser con ella, si su amigas serian las mismas chicas de las que se habia despedido o si cambiarian con ella.

-Ah Isabella, por cierto ¿ que tal tu madre?- pregunto Phineas

¿Que digo? no...Sabia que esta pregunta llegaria, ellos no pueden saber lo que paso..

-Muy bien, esta en Mexico con mi tia

Phineas observo como Isabella bajaba la mirada y sus ojos se volvian cristalinos a causa de las lagrimas. El penso que era debido a que la echaba de menos pero nunca sospecharia que detras de esos ojos se encontraba una realidad muy amarga..

-Tranquila, seguro que pronto podras verla.

-Si..- contesto Isabella intentando forzar una sonrisa. Depronto unas chicas aparecieron por la puerta. Sus amigas. Todas se asombraron al verla y corrieron hacia ella abrazandola entre lagrimas y besos de alegria.

El dia transcurrio muy bien, las chicas le comentaron que ahora habian formado una banda llamada ¨Tears of Angel¨ pero les faltaba una voz y le pidieron que se uniera y acepto. Phineas, Ferb y Baljeet estaban en un grupo de ciencias relacionado con fabricar cosas, mientras que Buford jugaba como la estrella de un equipo de rugby. Todos estaban como siempre. Nada habia cambiado. Solo ella..

-Bueno Phineas, Ferb yo ya me voy a mi casa, es tarde..que descanseis hasta mañana chicos- se despidio Isabella girandose hacia su casa.

-¡Buenas no...¡-Phineas no pude decir nada, ya que su hermano Ferb, le dio un codazo y miro a Isabella. Phineas enrojecio pero lo entendio.

-¡Isabella!- grito Phineas corriendo hacia ella. Isabella se dio la vuelta sorprendida y se sonrojo.- ¿Duermes sola verdad? vente a dormir a nuestra casa, mis padres se han ido de viaje unos meses y mi hermana vive en Inglaterra con su novio y puedes dormir en su cuarto..digo para que no te quedes sola.

-Vale Phineas, muchas gracias- contesto Isabella nerviosa.

Dormir con Phineas seria un sueño hecho realidad, me encantaria. Lo amo..pero..espero que no descubran mi secreto viviendo alli.

Me siento tan sola..


	5. Chapter 5

**ALGO EXTRAÑO**

Phineas sonrio ante la respuesta de Isabella. Era su mejor amiga y con mas dereche podia quedarse en su casa en vez de estar sola. Ferb se adelanto a entrar en la casa de mientras que Phineas esperaba a que Isabella cogiera sus cosas las cuales aun tenia en la maleta.

-Phineas, de verdad no quiero causaros molestias- dijo Isabella clavando sus grandes ojos azules en Phineas.

-Claro que no, eres mi amiga y los amigos estan para ayudarse

-Si amigos...-susurro Isabella mirando hacia abajo

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No, no nada-respodio nerviosa.

Entraron en la casa. Todo estaba como siempre, la cocina, el salon, el cuarto de los chicos..todo estaba como siempre. Isabella dejo las cosas sobre la cama mientras Phineas conectaba la television que estaba sin usar desde hace tiempo.

-Oye chicos, ¿pedimos?- pregunto Ferb apoyandose en la puerta.

-¡No! chicos yo os hago la cena no os preocupeis- contesto Isabella lenvantandose. De pronto se paro en seco y miro a Phineas- ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro .

Los dos estaban en la cocina. Isabella se puso el delantal y era quien hacia la cena mientras Phineas le pasaba los ingrdientes. Era algo que ella no se imaginaba hacer con el amor de su vida. Despues de cenar se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. Isabella se quito la camiseta quedandose nada mas con la ropa interior, dio un paso hacia el espejo y miro su cuerpo. Desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo le corria una cicatriz enorme.

_No puedo dejar que nadie descubra esto..esta es mi realidad y siempre va a vivir conmigo. Ellos me buscan..._

Sus ojos se nublaron como el cielo cuando esta a punto de llover, pero se contuvo, tenia que ser fuerte. Se abrazo a si misma pensando en el asco que le daba esa marca en su cuerpo. Se habia perdido por completo...

Eran las 6:40 en Danville. Viernes. Las nubes escondian el sol mientras que algunos rayos se escabullian entre ellas. Phineas abrio los ojos, como siempre el primero. Aun era temprano.

-Ferb, Ferb...despierta- desperto a su hermano dandole ligeros empujones. Ferb se encondio debajo de la almohada.

-Esta bien hermano, descansa 5 minutos mas, ire a despertar a Isabella.

Puso sus pies en sus zapatillas con forma de ornitorrinco y entro sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermana Candace, donde dormia ahora su amiga. Se arrodillo acercandose a su cara. Isabella dormia placidamente, en sus mejillas habia un leve rubor a causa posiblemente de un sueño, algunos mechones de su cabello negro se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Phineas la miraba como si estubiera viendo a un angel. Pero, ¿que estaba pensando? era su mejor amiga, si, y era muy guapa pero..sentia algo dentro al verla.

Las mejillas de Phineas se sonrojaron. Isabella abrio lentamente los ojos, dejando ver su color mar.

-Ah hola Phineas...Buenos dias-dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos-¿¡Phineas!?

Isabella pego un salto logrando caerse de la cama, su cara era un cuadro del asombro.

_He tenido a Phineas a 1 cm de mi cara y yo lo primero que hago es echarme hacia atras... ¡Isabella Garcia-Shapiro eres una tonta! _

-Isabella ¿estas bien?- pregunto Phineas ayudandola a lenvantarse-solo venia a levantarte, son...las 7:15

-¡7:15!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Mi hermano sigue durmiendo tengo que...-cuando se dio la puerta vio a Ferb vestido comiendose una tostada. Los dos se apresuraron a vestirse y a ir al instituto.

-¿Que nos toca ahora?-pregunto Gretchen guardando los libros en la taquilla. Todos iban a la misma clase menos los jueves que una hora la tenian de grupos.

-Pues ahora nos toca matematicas, despues fisica, gimnasia, lengua y hora libre porque el profesor que nos da biologia y fisica ha faltado- respondio Isabella dirigiendose a clase con sus amigas

-Uff que asco, odio al profesor de mates, es un tonto que siempre habla bajo, si no fuera por Phineas que siempre lo cabrea diciendole que se ha equivocado yo te juro que en esa clase me muero- dijo Holly

-Si, es verdad, Phineas y Ferb son muy inteligente no me extraña que siempre le lleven la contraria a la mayoria de los profesores- contesto Isabella.

Todos entraron a clase. Buford se sentaba con Balgeet al final de la fila, Phineas y Ferb delante de ellos e Isabella con Gretchen delante.

-Bueno chicos hoy repasaremos el examen final del martes y espero que repasen mucho en sus casas- dijo el profesor sentandose en su respectiva silla. Isabella no lo escuchaba, observaba el cielo a traves de la ventana. Sus pensamientos estaban solamente en Phineas...¿Que hacer? No podia evitar recordar lo de esta mañana..Si hubiera descubierto su secreto...

El timbre sono. Todos iban para sus casas, cuando Gretchen los detuvo.

-¡Chicos tengo una idea! como ya pronto llega el verano y hace calor, ¿por que no vamos a la piscina esa que esta al lado del spa? Esta climatizada

-¡Si! seria estupendo- dijo Phineas. Todos estaban emocionados con la idea, pero habia alguien que no le hacia tanta gracia.

-Yo creo que mejo voy a pasar por esta vez..prefiero quedarme en casa.-dijo Isabella. Todos se quedaron soprendidos por su respuesta, no era usual en ella decir eso, desde pequeña siempre le habia gustado ir a la piscina.

-Pero Izzy si a ti te gustaba de pequeña, anda vamos- suplico Holly cogiendola de la mano. Isabella aparto su mano y la miro con ojos tristes..

-Las personas cambian- contesto. Se dio la vuelta y se fue rumbo a casa de los chicos dejando a todos sorprendidos. Phineas la miraba incredulo, ¿que habia pasado?

Hola¡ espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Algo le pasa a Isabella**

_No puedo dejar que descubran esta marca...¡no puedo! _

Isabella habia llegado a casa de los chicos y se habia hecho un ovillo en la cama absorta en sus pensamientos. Habia dejado atras a sus amigos y ahora pensaba que sospecharian de ella. Pero, no podia dejar que descubrieran esa cicatriz.

-¡Isabella! ¿que te ha pasado?- pregunto Phineas de pronto entrando a la habitacion. Estaba preocupado por como su amiga se habia ido asi sin mas.

-No, nada Phineas es solo que no me encontraba bien y no tengo ganas de ir a la piscina por eso..-contesto Isabella

-Vale, pero de verdad...si te pasa algo no dudes en decirnoslo ya que somos tus amigos.

Phineas cogio la mano de su amiga como muestra de apoyo, solo queria que ella estuviera bien. Isabella acerco su frente a la de el y cerro los ojos. Phineas trago nervioso ante el acercamiento y le empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Phineas...hay algo que tengo que decirte...yo..te..

De pronto sono el telefono interrumpiendo la escena. Phineas se levanto de golpe y fue corriendo al salon a coger el telefono. Seguramente fuera Linda preguntando como estaban.

_Siempre habra algo que me impedira decirte lo que siento...Quiero decirtelo antes de todo..._

Se escucharon mas tarde los pasos de Phineas subiendo por la escalera y diciendole a su hermano que se quedara hoy en casa que tenia que salir a por un encargo que le habia hecho lo vecina.

-Phineas, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Isabella asomandose detras de la puerta.

-Vale, quiere un pastel de fresas

-Oh pero, a estas horas la pasteleria ha cerrado..- dijo Isabella pensando- ¡ya se! le hare yo la tarta. Se me da muy bien hacer dulces

-¡Estupendo!

Los chicos empezaron ha hacer la tarta. Pero cuando cogieron la harina empezaron a jugar con ella a reirse y a echarsela en la cara. Isabella resbalo en un charco de agua que habia en el piso y Phineas intentando cogerla callo con ella encima.

-Lo siento Phineas ¿estas...bien?-pregunto Isabella poniendose roja ante la mirada de Phineas sorprendido. Isabella estaba en cima de el a un centimentro de su cara y su pelo echado hacia un lado mostrando la piel desnuda de su hombro, sus labios rosas estaban entre abiertos a causa de la falta de aire que le provocaba tener a Phineas tan cerca. Phineas estaba sonrojado con las manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Si...

_Isabella es el momento...ahora o nunca._

Isabella puso las manos sobre el pecho de Phineas y fue acercando sus labios lentamente hasta los de el. Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez mas agitadas. Ambos cerraron los ojos y...hubo un leve roce de labios hasta que se transformo en un beso.

Phineas no podia hablar se sentia impotente. Era su mejor amiga ¿que estaba haciendo? Esto no estaba bien. La aparto rapidamente sin saber que decir.

-Phineas...me gustas mucho desde hace años.-susurro Isabella avergonzada por lo que habia hecho. Se levanto rapidamente y se fue en direccion a su cuarto.

¿Que habian hecho? No estaba mal. Pero Isabella sabia que desde el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron las cosas ya no iban a ser las mismas.

-Hermano, antes ha pasado una cosa que nunca pense que podria pasar- dijo Phineas ya en su cama al lado de su hermano mientras se secaba el cabello.

-¿Es sobre Isabella verdad?-pregunto Ferb adivinando de quien se trataba.

-Si..¿como lo sabes?

-Estaba claro Phineas, ya era hora de que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, todos sabemos que ella lleva detras tuya desde hace años.

-¿Y yo sin saber nada? bueno..siempre he sido un despistado pero no se como reaccionar en estos momentos.-contesto arrascandose la oreja.

-Muy facil, ve ha hablar con ella ahora y solucionad vuestras dudas.

-Esta bien, gracias hermano.

Phineas fue hacia el cuarto de Isabella, la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que penso que podria entrar. Se asomo y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Isabella estaba nada mas con unos pantalones cortos de pijama de conejitos y el sujetador mientras se secaba el pelo recien lavado. Estaba tarareando una cancion. Al darse la vuelta vio a Phineas y dejo al descubierto su cicatriz.

Isabella grito y se abrazo asi misma agachandose.

-¡Fuera!- grito Isabella llorando. Phineas preocupado por lo que acababa de ver y por la reaccion de su amiga dudo en irse pero al verla asi cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella deslizandose hasta sentarse en el suelo. ¿Que era aquella horrible cicatriz en el cuerpo de Isabella? ¿Por que habia reaccionado asi? Habian muchas dudas aun no resueltas en la cabeza de Phineas, quizas mas importantes que el beso que se dieron en la cocina.


End file.
